warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scourge/Main article
|death=Killed by Firestar }} |age=Approx. 60 moons (5 years) at death |pastaffie= }} }} |kit=Tiny |rogue=Scourge |leader=Scourge |ghost=''Unknown'' |mother=Quince |father=Jake |brother=Socks |sister=Ruby |half-brother=Firestar |half-sister=Princess |half-siblings=Filou, Tommy, Luna |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''The Rise of Scourge, ''Bluestar's Prophecy, The Darkest Hour, Secrets of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide, Spottedleaf's Heart |deadbooks=Unknown}} Scourge is a small black tom with one white paw and ice-blue eyes. He is born as Tiny to Quince along with his siblings, Socks and Ruby as a kittypet. His siblings often pick on him since he is the runt of the litter, and he often feels left out when they play without him. When his litter is up for adoption to Twolegs, Ruby cruelly tells him that if no Twoleg wants him, then he'll be thrown in the river as an unwanted kitten. Horrified, Tiny tries his best to attract the attention of a Twoleg, but gets greatly discouraged when he continues to be ignored. Frustrated, he leaves the Twoleg den and explores. When two kittypets warn him of wild cats in the forest, he ignores their warning, saying he isn't weak, and runs into three patrolling cats. Though Bluefur tries to defend Tiny, Thistleclaw remarks that Tiny needs to be taught a lesson on trespassing, and orders Tigerpaw to attack him. Tigerpaw almost kills Tiny, but Bluefur stops him. As Tiny runs away, Tigerpaw menacingly says that he'll remember him. Becoming a rogue, Tiny desperately tries to remove his collar, but struggles heavily. Meeting a nice old dog who's teeth are falling out, he attempts to use one of the teeth to remove his collar, but it gets stuck. Going along with it, he bluffs that he killed a dog and took the bone as a trophy in order to get food from other rogues. Becoming well known, he drops the name Tiny and renames himself Scourge, after his mother Quince's description of wild cats. He continues to rule as the leader of his own band of rogues, which he later names BloodClan, mimicking the Clans of the forest. During his rule, the now homeless Socks and Ruby come to him for help, but he turns them away as revenge for their previous mistreatment of him. Tigerstar later approaches Scourge with a proposal, saying that he wants to take over the forest and ruin the Clans. Scourge recognizes him immediately, but keeps quiet and goes along with Tigerstar's plan, agreeing to join forces with him. However, when confronted with the battle, Firestar reveals Tigerstar's treachery to Scourge, and Scourge refuses to fight for Tigerstar. Enraged, Tigerstar attacks Scourge, but the latter outmanoeuvres him and rips open Tigerstar's throat, chest and stomach, causing him to lose all nine of his lives at once. He gives Firestar an ultimatum; either surrender the forest to BloodClan or fight for it. Firestar unites all the Clans against Scourge, and they go into battle. Scourge takes Firestar's first life away, and is stunned when he is revived. Firestar takes the chance to attack Scourge, saving Cloudtail, and he kills Scourge. With their leader dead, BloodClan retreats, and is reduced to only a memory among the cats. History In The Prophecies Begin arc : In The New Prophecy arc : In the Power of Three arc : In the Super Editions : In the Field Guides : In the Stand-Alone Manga : Detailed description Scourge is a small black tom with one white paw, ice-blue eyes, glossy fur, and a torn left ear. He has a purpleRevealed on Kate's blog collar studded with teeth from dogs and cats, and claws reinforced with dogs' teeth. Character pixels Official art Quotes References and citations Notes ru:Бичde:Geißelfr:Fléaues:Azotenl:Schrukfi:Ruoskacs:Scourgepl:Bicz